


I wish, If you were mine

by QueenEmpath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: When you love someone. It doesn't always mean, the person loves you back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is my fic on AO3, please be gentle on me. This story is not beta red

Since her first year, professor Dumbledore was Minerva's favourite teacher. Unlike other professions, Professor Dumbledore was friendly and lenient. During her fifth year, Minerva realised that shw in love with professor Dumbledore. 'Albus' She wanted to call him. But she knew, she can't. 

During her graduations. Dumbledore come to Minerva and congratulate her.

"Best of luck for your life ahead Minerva" said Albus

"Uh, thank you Professor Dumbledore " said Minerva with flushed cheeks. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh Minerva. I'm no longer your professor. You can call me Albus now" said Albus with twinkling eyes.

"Albus" Minerva tried the name. While Albus smiled. This was the beginning of a new friendship. After working for the ministry for five years, Minerva decided to return Hogwarts. She received the news that Albus become the headmaster and the post of Transfiguration teacher is available. Minerva wanted to be close to Albus so she accepted the job.

During Minerva's teaching career. She and Albus become really close. They were almost inseparable. Other teachers suspected a possible relationship. But Minerva and Albus kept quite.

"Are you going to tell me, what is going on between you and Albus"? asked Poppy

"Nothing" replied Minerva simply

"Do you think, I'm fool"? said Poppy knowingly but Minerva said nothing. 

Time passed and Albus and Minerva's bond became stronger. Minerva was waiting for Albus to confess his feelings. But when nothing happen, she decided to take matters in her own hands,

That was the night of Christmas Eve. Albus and Minerva decided to ditch everyone and have their own celebration. They were in Albus's chambers. Both of them were drunk.

"Sso, my dear Minerva. Ever been in love with someone" ? Slurred Albus. Minerva's cheaks flushed. She just nodded.

"Oh my sweetest Minerva, love is most wonderful feeling in this world. It makes you fly without broomstick" giggled Albus. 

"Do you have feelings for someone Albus"? Minerva dared to ask

"Yes of course. Do you think I'm incapable of love"? asked Albus taking offence.

"Oh no,no,no Albus. Pleas tell me about your beloved" ?said Minerva hurriedly

"My beloved.... ah my life, my love, my everything. My Gellert. You know Minerva, sometimes just loving someone isn't enough. It hurts sometimes, It really hurt" said Albus with a sigh. After hearing Albus's confession, Minerva was both shocked and heartbroken. Not only Albus was in love with someone else, he was in love with an enemy. She got up and attempted to leave abruptly 

"You're leaving Minerva. Is this because I'm in love a man, are you disgusted with me Minerva"? asked Albus in a broken voice which broke Minerva's heart. She just shook her head.

"No matter what. I could never be disgusted with you Albus " said Minerva trying to sound brave but failed .She left Albus's chambers abruptly. She went to her own room, looked the door with locking charm and sat on her bed with thump . For the first time in her life Minerva Mcgonagall cried. No matter what she say , what she do. Albus will never love her. At least no in romantic way and that was the harsh truth. Next year. Minerva's former fellow co- worker Elphinstone Urquart proposed to her. Which She accepted. After one year long engagement, Elphinstone and Minerva finally got married. But happiness don't last long . Within one year of marriage, Elphinstone died due to dragon pox. Leaving Minerva alone. Heartbroken Minerva returned to Hogwart, returned to Albus


End file.
